How many times can you break a Heart?
by MariChat4ever-and-always
Summary: How long can you keep going when your heart gets broken every time you see the one you love?


It had been four years since Marinette became the beloved super heroine of Paris called Ladybug.

Four years since she fell in love with the teen super model Adrien Agreste.

Four long years of fighting with her partner Chat Noir against the victims of the super villain Hawk Moth.

Four long years of pining after Adrien, hoping that he would someday realize her feelings for him.

What had started out as a simple crush, puppy love, had turned into heartbreaking feelings of love and longing for her blonde classmate. Not that he ever saw her as anything other than „just a friend".

In the eyes of the green eyed model boy, she was one of his closest friends. A person that he came to with all of his problems. He didn't even see her as a girl, as he even came to her for relationship advice.

She had tried silencing her heart for so long, tried to date other people to get over him, but nothing ever worked. Every time she came even remotely close to actually forgetting about her feelings for him, something happened that made her fall for him all over again.

Her best friend Alya had given up on trying to get them together when she had told her that he had asked her for advice on how to get a girl to like him. She still remembered the day he had broken her heart like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback…_

 _It was a Friday afternoon in November two years ago when he had asked her. They were sitting in his room, playing video games and joking around when he started the dreaded conversation._

„ _Mari" he had started, casually placing the controller on his coffee table to signalize her to stop playing and look at him._

„ _Mari… Have you ever been in love?" he had asked her. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard his question. Was he seriously asking_ her _that? He couldn't be serious. She had thought that he had at least caught a hint of her feelings towards him, but it seemed that he was still clueless._

„ _Y-Yeah, actually i have… Why do you ask?" she had responded, dreading his answer and hoping that his question had something to do with her. That he had finally realized that she liked him. Her hopes were destroyed with his next words._

„ _Me too. Well i have actually been in love with her for a long time now, but… to her i'm just a friend, a colleague at work you could say. She doesn't realize that i actually like her even though i've been flirting with her all this time. I just don't know what to do anymore. I love her so much, but she always pushes me away. I don't know what i'm doing wrong. Do you have any advice?"_

 _Her heart broke. She was fighting down her tears and tried really hard to stay calm. To think that there had always been someone else, she hadn't even realized that he liked anyone. She always thought that he just wasn't interested in having a girlfriend before, or that he was just too oblivious to realize that there was someone who liked him._

 _She gulped down her tears and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, but he didn't realize any of the feelings that were swirling inside of her. He was looking at her with so much hope in his eyes and so much trust that she just couldn't help herself. She had to help him, even if it meant that she would never be together with him._

„ _Sure i could help you. Tell me about her, so i can get an idea of what kind of person she is…"_

 _Flashback end…_

Afterwards she had to listen to him gushing about some unknown girl, breaking a bit more with every word he said about her. They had talked for hours, and after she got home, she went to her room without a word and even ignored Tikki as she cried herself to sleep.

Their relationship had changed after that day. He would come to her from time to time to complain to her how „the love of his life" had brushed off his advances once again, and how he still couldn't get her to realize that he was sincere with his affections. She tried to console him every time and told him to not lose hope, to keep trying and to do things, little things that would change his loves perception of his personality and most importantly his feelings. He would alway tell her the results of his plans, telling her how the girl had once again ignored his advances, of brushed his flirting off as jokes.

Some of his stories were oddly familiar to her. It was through him that she realized that maybe Chat Noir did actually like her. She had always brushed off his advances because she thought that he was flirting with every girl he met, but after some time she realized that he only flirted with her.

She didn't want to break his heart, so she never outright rejected him. Even after four years, he was still her pun loving, flirty kitty and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He was still in love with her, just like Adrien was still in love with his mystery girl and just like she was still in love with Adrien.

Adrien never told her who the girl was. He only mentioned that she was the most wonderful, confident and perfect girl there was, but he never mentioned her name. Sometimes she wondered if she even existed, but one look at Adrien's lovestruck face when he was talking about her, and she knew that there was no way she didn't exist. He always got that faraway look in his eyes when he thought about her. It was the same look she had had when she was younger and thinking about him, and it was the exact same look her kitty had when he was looking at her. It broke her heart every time she realized that there really was no hope in ever being with him.


End file.
